Dancing With Snakes
by Iceise
Summary: A war between two nations. A stolen Princess. An emotionless warrior. A forbidden love. In order to save the ones they love... they need to sacrifice the right person. But what if the one you love... was the one who needs to be sacrificed?


_A/N: Hello everyone! Here's yet another new story. I know, I should actually work on my other stories before starting a new one but I just can't keep all of these ideas in my head. So, here is my new story and the first chapter of __**Dancing with Snakes**__._

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**~Flash-back~**_

_***Change POV***_

_I don't own Naruto_

_On with the story!_

"Well that was way easier than what I expected." A man who went by the name of Naruto Uzumaki stated as he sat down heavily on the forest ground. He was surrounded by his fellow comrades sitting and standing around a small body that lay motionless in the centre of the very small clearing. He was young, like most of the others surrounding him, and had just turned nineteen. He lay back against a log of wood with his arms crossed behind his head soaking in the sun that shone down on his tanned skin. His deep blue eyes stared at the figure in front of him as he scratched his head that sported bright unruly blonde locks of hair. He was known for his hyperactive energy and childish pranks that were commonly used on his teammates but also when he was out on the battlefield which sometimes came in handy, but not all of the time.

"Yeah tell me about it. She didn't even fight back or anything!" A deep voice sounded next to him. Kiba Inuzuka was very similar to Naruto in more ways than one. He was loud and playful just like the blonde yet in the heat of battle took a more aggressive and animalistic turn. He sat next to the blonde in the same fashion with his hands behind his head and his tanned skin taking in the sun. Many people, at first glance, would have expected the two to be brothers due to their very similar personalities and also the fact that they were the same age. The difference between the two was in fact that the Inuzuka had wild brown locks and matching eyes. His eyes were very unique compared to others, instead of his pupils being round like most would expect they were slits that resembled eyes of a cat.

"At least the mission is done now we can head back." Sasuke Uchiha was the captain of the mission that the three were sent on. He was leaning against a tall oak tree with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face which made him look older than nineteen. He was a tough cookie to crack when it came to emotions and feelings. His dark hair swept across his face as the wind began to pick up but died down within a few seconds. The colour of his hair was very unique, it was so dark and black that if the light were to catch it at just the right angle the colour would look blue instead of black. His eyes matched his hair and were the most captivating and hypnotising things to look at; no one could escape the Uchiha's eyes. His skin, even though he was nearly always in the light of the sun, was as pale as the full moon on a cloudless night.

They all dressed in the standard issued gear that was deemed appropriate for missions. Even though they had their own style they all wore basically the same things. A heavy body vest that was made out of leather and laced on the inside with softer fabric so that it was less uncomfortable, buckles were placed on both sides of the waist so that it was easier to take on and off. Nothing else was to be used underneath it and was considered to be inappropriate for battle circumstances. Arm guards were used below the elbow and also held a few weapons such as two kunai and shuriken on each arm guard; they too were created from soft heavy duty leather. Their lower halves were covered in loose fitting material to ensure flexibility and speed to the best of their ability and not get in the way of battle. Their loose fitting trousers were tucked into their standard issued boots that were, yet again, created from leather and not just any flimsy material. The boots travelled up their legs and settled just below the knee. The toes of the boots were plated in metal to create more effective blows to enemies when using hand-to-hand combat skills and were laced up tightly.

"Come on Sasuke! We just got here can't we rest for a bit? I'm tired." The blonde whined while yawning.

"Listen Naruto," Sasuke walked calmly towards the two teens with a deathly aura surrounding him. He stepped over the young woman who lay on the floor still motionless then came to a stop in front of Naruto and Kiba. "We have a four day walk back to Konoha. We only had ten days to complete the mission and do you know what today is? It's the day the princess was kidnapped and also on our agenda today is day six of the mission. We are two days behind schedule and need to get away as quickly as possible. So if you want to stay here and sleep then sleep. But I am going back right now weather you come with or not. You of all people should know that I never fail a mission and that is not going to start now." He stepped back from the pair and began to walk towards the trees that surrounded the small clearing.

"Bloody hell dude! I just wanted to rest for ten minutes you don't have to throw a freaking hissy fit!" Naruto stood up and with great care picked the young girl up from the floor. He carried her, with the Inuzuka next to him, as he caught up with Sasuke.

"If you were not holding her I would have punched you already." Came the dark reply from Sasuke who was still walking in the front.

"You know, you two fight like an old married couple. I'm surprised that the two of you haven't killed each other yet." He looked at the two opposite people as they glared at him. "Sorry…" he gave an awkward laugh as he scratched his neck.

It was late at night when they finally decided to stop and make camp for the night. The three had been walking the entire day until they came to a small stream that cut the landscape in two separate pieces. It was a small shallow stream that was quite wide but not as wide as a normal river would be or as deep. They gathered a few pieces of broken wood to be used for the fire while Naruto lay the girl down by a tall thick tree. He stood there, in front of her for what seemed like hours just staring at her face.

His very first thoughts of her were that she was just yet another rich-bitch that had to be taken care of. But then he thought of other things. She didn't look like a very rich person considering what she wore. She didn't wear what other women wore. Instead of over exaggerated dresses she wore a simple white cloak over her form with a hood that was pushed of her head. Her cloak was closed and no one knew what was beneath it. Her shoes were also very different to what normal women wore. They were boots that reached up to her knees and they too were white with purple laces going from the front of the shoe all the way around the back and up to her knees.

Her skin was pale much like Sasuke's and her hair was long with beads and a few other accessories in it. No one had seen her eyes, yet, but her eyelashes were so long and thick. Her lips parted as he openly stared at her. He then noticed how red they were, not red like when women wore those weird expensive paints on their lips but more of a natural red that again showed how pale her skin was. She didn't look sick, but maybe she was.

"Aww, has the wittle fox found his wittle bunny?" Kiba mocked as he flung a muscular arm around Naruto.

"Sha'dup Kiba!" he retorted to his laughing comrade.

"Sorry dude, I'm just messin' with ya."

"Ne Kiba, does she look sick to you?"

Kiba took his arm from Naruto's shoulder and knelt down next to her, Naruto followed. He put his hand over her forehead to check her temperature but it was normal. He then moved the neck line of her cloak out of the way to check her pulse.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing? You know that's not allowed! Sasuke, Kiba's tryin'ta feel her up! Look his touching her there." Naruto flung his arm out and pointed his finger at the Girl not expecting what happened. Instead of looking where he pointed his arm, he ended up pointing straight towards her chest and in turn poking it with his index finger by accident.

"…Naruto…" Kiba stared at the finger that was still in place and paled as soon as he felt the dark aura of the Uchiha behind him. He looked at Naruto and saw that the blonde was in total shock. His crouching form seemed to have just frozen in place with his finger still touching her there of all places.

"Naruto…" Kiba said once again in a more panicked tone of voice. Everything seemed to stand still and quiet as the three looked at the offending finger.

"Uh… Umm I-I-I didn't… I-I did-didn't." Naruto rambled on for a few seconds then stopped when he felt a small soft hand grab his finger in a death grip.

Her eyes flew open once she felt the poke again. What she saw almost made her faint, yet again, but instead of fainting she grew scared and angry at the same time. How the hell could someone think that they could just touch her whenever they felt like it? She was sick and tired of it all. She grabbed the finger that belonged to the blond right in front of her and glared daggers at him. Her soft featured face was now set in scowl of disappointment and anger.

Before any of the skilled warrior knew what was happening the little girl who was soundly knocked out a few seconds ago was twisting Naruto's finger in a very painful manner. The hand that still rested on her pulse by her neck was grabbed by her free hand and then twisted back. She let go and struck both with her feet, effectively kicking both boys in their stomach. They let out a soft groan but quickly got up from the floor as she flung herself at Sasuke.

Her hands were flat as she released small strikes to his exposed muscular arms and neck. She struck him a few times before swinging her leg up between his open knees he let out a groan of pain before attacking her with his own moves. The three teens had to admit that she was much faster than any woman they had ever seen. Her strikes were also soft but effective. She changed from striking with her palm to striking him with her fingers making sure that everything flowed as she pointed towards him and jabbed at his neck. Her marking was perfect, a straight blow towards his jugular. A bruise formed around the spot that she hit and he crumpled towards the floor gasping for breath. Kiba and Naruto watched in fascination as she gasped and then knelt down quickly before him.

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry!" She whispered to him. Now that just was not right both Naruto and Kiba thought. They watched as she whispered into his ear. "I-I'm sorry."

Sasuke looked up at the terrified girl that had just said sorry to him after cutting off his air source for a few seconds. He swiped his hand out towards her and grabbed her throat in his hands. He lifted her up as he squeezes her throat pulling himself up and dragging her along with him. He held her close to his face as he lifted her off the ground by her throat. She gasped and tried to force air into her lungs with little luck.

"Sorry?" he asked, his voice dripping with venomous malice. Flexing his arm he squeezed her just a little tighter. She watched as his muscles flexed under the pale skin and bulged more. "You cut off my air supply then you say _sorry_?" He brought her closer to his face, their noses almost touching. "Tell me, when you attack someone, do you always say sorry?" he gave a sadistic laugh and tilted his head up.

"Ah, I-" she gasped and clutched his hand. She closed her eyes and the using him as a stabilizer she kicked him in the chin forcing him to let her go. He flew back from the force and then rolled over to block any of her attacks that she had.

"Oi!"Naruto shouted as he watched her bring her hood up and run away into the trees.

"Go get her." Sasuke ordered as he stood up slowly while rubbing his head.

Naruto and Kiba ran at top speed while searching for the little girl that was once their captive. They found her eventually crouching in a large tree high at the top with her hands covering her face. They hid behind a tree much similar to the one she was in and devised their plan to capture her knowing that this time she would not go without a fight.

"Is she crying?" Naruto whispered to Kiba who was crouched on the floor.

"Yeah, I think so. Sasuke must have really hurt her man. Did you see his eyes? They were changing like last time remember?"

"Yeah but why did he get so defensive and angry? I mean she's just a girl it's not like she's any match for us."

"Dude, she may be a girl and all but remember who she is Naruto." The brunette replied while creeping forward. He reached into his weaponry sack that was tied to his belt and pulled out a long rope with two balls on the ends.

"Ne, what are ya gonna to with that?" The blonde asked with a curious expression on his face.

"Just watch and see." He gave a mischievous smile at Naruto and then crept forward to hide behind another tree. Naruto watched from his hiding place as Kiba stood up and began to swing the weird rope around in the air. After a few swings and careful aim the Inuzuka let go and the rope with the two balls was spinning in the air heading straight towards the girl in the trees who was completely oblivious to the object that was about to hit her. As it came into contact with her she screamed as she fell out of the tree and hit the ground with a loud thud. She struggled as the rope was wrapped around her form preventing her from moving. Her hands were tied up with her which, for Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke, was a plus. The two teens moved forward from their hiding spot and leaned over her struggling form. She let out a frustrated scream as she kicked her legs out to kick Kiba.

"Nu-uh-uh," Kiba said with another mischievous smile on his face. He waved a finger to emphasize his point and showed her his teeth. His canines were longer and looked sharper than what normal peoples canines looked like. "You've been a very naughty captive now haven't you? If you don't behave on our way back to Konoha then we'll have no choice but to punish you're cute little ass." He said it as if he were talking to a little child.

"Kiba." Naruto warned while his friend laughed. The girl who was wrapped up in the rope pouted and let out a _'_humph_'_.

'_Aww, so cute!' _both teens cried out in their minds however, showed nothing of that emotion on their faces.

"Right let's get you back so Mr. Grumpy pants can put you in your place." Kiba said in the same voice.

"You're the ones who need to be put in their place not me!" she screamed out to them.

"Now now, there's no need to be like that little missy." Kiba said as he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. She squeaked in surprise and then wriggled around to get him to put her down. "Listen; if you be a good little hostage then we'll make sure you get a piece of bread for dinner OK?"

"Kiba! That's just being mean." Naruto said as he followed the pair towards their camping site.

"Hey, at least she gets something!"

"It's still mean!"

Back at the camping site, Sasuke was having quite a difficult time keeping himself awake. His lungs and throat were burning as if he had swallowed an acidic poison and after checking his reflection in the little stream of shallow water he found that his throat had been badly bruised in the one spot that the _'_little bitch_'_, as he referred to her as, hit him. He felt as though he would die of lack of oxygen to his brain and lungs.

Voices in the distance were heard as he began to take out a few food supplies from his pouch hooked onto his belt. Kiba and Naruto came back into the camp site with their captive in tow. He put her down gently next to the fire and kept the rope wrapped around her small frame. Her hood was still up covering her head and face but most of her long hair lay atop of her cloak. He noticed that in the light of the fire her hair looked almost purple with a hint of blue in it. Her cloak was now covered in leaves and dirt from her earlier activities and stained in greens and browns with a few little patches of yellow, presumably from all the little yellow flowers dotted around the forest floor.

Sasuke leaned against the tree that he was sitting under with his one leg bent and his other straight. He leaned his arm on his leg that was propped up and stared intently at the girl sitting across from him behind the fire.

Kiba sat near the tree that the girl was resting on before she decided to escape. Naruto on the other hand sat next to the girl as she shifted around on her legs to get more comfortable. He took out a small package from his own pouch and laid the contents of it on the floor.

"So what food is on the menu tonight?" Kiba asked while smiling and showing his teeth.

"Well I've only got those soldier pills that Sakura gave me before we left," he untied a little pouch filled with little black seeds. "I have some flavouring and a few water purifying tablets. Oh yeah, and a mushroom… But it looks a bit… off." He said with a frown on his face.

"Dude, that is so gross." Kiba stated as he looked in his own pouch and pulled out a hand full of black seeds and a few grapes, "well, that's all I got."

"I have soldier pills, that's it."Sasuke said still staring at the girl before him.

"Well aren't there fish in the water?" Naruto asked.

"I haven't looked yet." He replied.

"Well why not?" Kiba asked in curiosity.

"I-" he was cut off by small voice.

"I'm sorry!" she said while lifting her head up. "I'm so sorry" She began to cry yet again her shoulders shaking with her sobs. "I didn't mean to hit you there…" she looked at Sasuke and her eyes narrowed in on the large bruise forming in the centre of his throat just above his Adam's apple. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!"

"What the hell?" Kiba shouted. "What are yo-?"

"You have to let me go! I-If you don't… T-t-then, t-then he's g-going t-to…" she lowered her head as her voice trailed off. "You have to let me go." She whispered, her voice cracking and breaking down.

"And why should we? So you can attack us again and run away?" Kiba asked in a very sarcastic manner.

"No! You d-don't und-understand. I-if you don't let me go then he's… he's going to… to…"

"To what?" Naruto asked softly, his bright blue eyes looking lighter from the fire.

She looked at him her pale eyes on him as her tears continued to flow. "If you don't re-release me, his-his throat w-will shut down."

"What do you mean by shut down?" he asked her softly.

"Earlier… When I-I hit hi-him. I caused a build up of energy in his throat an-and if you don't le-let me unblock th-that energy then-then he could die of lack of oxygen to the brain and lungs. That's why you have to let me go!" she raised her voice a little and her sobs became louder.

"Why would you want to help someone who just kidnapped you and almost killed you?" Naruto asked softly, his arm came up so that he touched her shoulder.

"Because," She looked at him again, "I don't want to be like him! I-I don't want to be a murderer. I'm not like them!"

"Like who, Sasuke?"

"No… Just please… Please just let me go!" the pain in her eyes was as clear as day to him. He moved behind her and un-wrapped the rope. He held her in place before she could move and softly whispered in her ear.

"Please, don't try and run away again they won't hesitate to hurt you unlike me who would rather let you go back to your family but its part of my mission so if you run I won't be able to help you but I will have to hurt you. I'm not threatening you, it's just that… Just don't run away please?" he smiled at her when he saw her nod her head.

He stepped in front of her and held out his hand for her to take. She stood up a little bit shaky on her legs and wiped at her face to clear her cheeks of the tears that had slightly dried. She smiled at him even though he was the enemy of her country she could not deny the fact that she found him very handsome and also kind. He held her hand a little longer than expected and then motioned for her to follow him around the small fire that was slowly dying out, towards the Uchiha covered in the darkness.

She knelt down on her knees next to him and moved her hood back from her face. He glared at her as she moved a bit closer and attempted to touch him but he grabbed her hand shocking her for a second.

"What _exactly_ are you going to?" he asked, his voice took on an edge his eyes glowing.

"I'm going to hit you." She stated plainly with a small smile.

"I doubt that now go back over there an-AAGH!" He screamed out as she hit him with her other hand.

Her hand was flat and her palm faced up towards the sky. Her middle finger was buried deep within the centre of his throat as his grip on her wrist tightened. Kiba and Naruto were already holding her down but she pushed against them to put more pressure on her patient.

"I'm sorry I had to hurt you again. I really am." She said softly as she let his head fall forward and he collapsed on the floor to the side. "Do you have so-something so-soft to put und-under his head?" she asked and directed the question towards Naruto. He nodded untied an orange sash that was draped across his chest and hooked over his shoulder. He untangled it from his belt and handed it over to her. The girl wrapped it around his neck gently and then put the remaining cloth under his head.

"He will not b-be able to sp-speak for a few hours but he will be O-Ok." She said and then stood up with the two boys next to her. Naruto and Kiba sat back down with Hinata still standing by the Uchiha who was soundly asleep next to her. Instead of going back to sit next to the, now laying Naruto, she sat down next to Sasuke. She leaned back against the tree as the two boys watched her.

"I wi-will not run away." she spoke softly pulling her hood back up over her head. If one were to look at her they would have thought that she was a sleeping ghost instead of a silently watching girl.

Soon the two boys fell asleep making sure to keep all of their senses awake to make sure the girl did not escape without their consent. The world fell silent except for the few noises that sounded throughout the forest. Crickets came out from their hiding to creek in the darkness. Large and small creatures lurked within the shadows of the trees. It was always said that the night was the liveliest of times yet also the most deadly.

The young girl was in deep thought as she looked over the condition of the youngest Uchiha. He had created a light sheen of sweat over his face as he laid facing away from her his head just tilted a bit towards the twinkling sky. Reaching forward she lightly dabbed at his face with her long sleeve.

'_I'm their prisoner, why am I helping them? What's wrong with me?'_ she thought to herself while he turned over onto his back. His hair fluttered over his face as the wind whistled past the small camp. He looked peaceful as he slept. His eyelashes thick and soft-looking but not overly long. His face looked a bit flushed and the corner of his lip twitched every now and then.

'_He looks so handsome… What am I thinking? He took me away from my home and almost killed me. But I almost killed him before that though so maybe I did deserve it.'_ She thought to herself and remembered the fight that they had earlier. Her thoughts took her back to the morning when she was abducted by a very handsome blonde with a cheeky grin and stunning blue eyes.

'_I miss Midnight.' _For the fourth time that day tears began to stream down her face as she thought of the only thing that was always there for her. She had gotten it as a present for her fourth birthday and had had it as a pet since then. Midnight was her closest and most reliable companion. Even though Midnight was a long silky black python, she had always felt close to the deadly creature. Since she was a young little princess she had been told by her mother that she had an incredible gift for communicating with snakes. She believed her mother purely because of the fact that any snake she came into contact with would automatically warm up to her. Never, in all her eighteen years of life had she ever been harmed by a snake she had encountered.

"Nugh…" the pained moan came from the man in front of her. His eyes fluttered open then closed for a few more minutes before opening again. He looked completely befuzzled as he stared at the little shiny white dots scattered across the sky.

"H-How are you f-feeling?" She asked softly wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. He attempted to move quickly but she held him down by his shoulder. "I'm n-not going to run a-away again if th-that's w-what you're thinking."

"Oh~" he groaned out shutting his eyes tightly.

"You should try not to use your voice too much oth-otherwise it could damage it even more and cause more pain." She sat back. He nodded his head once to signal he would do as she advised.

They stared at each other as they weighed one another up. A weird feeling washed over her as she looked into his eyes, similar to when she would be looking at her Midnight. A thought popped into her mind as the minutes flew by. _'He wants to know why.'_

"I-In a way… I'm very grateful to you a-and your companions." Her voice was so quiet he had to strain to hear them but once he did there was no denying it that he was indeed shocked to hear her confession. A quizzical look spread over his face indicating her to carry on.

"Yo-you see, even though I-I am next in line for the throne… I was going to b-be assassinated anyway. Today was my birthday an-and I turned eighteen. I was told from a very young age that I was in-incapable of leading my country and was too weak. However, they could not take the crown from me because I was the first born. My sister, her name is Hanabi which I'm sure you know of, was to take the crown on her sixteenth birthday which will be in a few months." She paused for a minute to look at him.

"But, b-because you and your friends have taken me away from my home I will now be classed as either missing or dead. So she will take the crown when she turns sixteen. My father, the King, was going to kill me tonight. I know he did not hire you because you do not look like the warriors my father creates. You spoke of a kingdom called Konoha, is that where you will be taking me?"

He nodded his head once and watched as a smile appeared on her soft face.

"I've heard wonderful stories from my mother and cousin about it. She was also kidnapped and killed a few years a-after my sister was born." She spoke as if she was used to saying it so openly. "She was a kind woman she even gave me my very first friend. I miss Midnight…"

She read his expression for her to explain and piped up. "Oh y-you are pr-probably not aware. I have a pet called Midnight. I've had him since I was four. He is a very unique snake. I wish I had time to at least bring him with but y-your friend over there didn't give me enough time." She smiled at him.

Now Sasuke was highly confused. Here was this princess who had been kidnapped telling him her life story. _'Does she even realise that she's giving classified information away to her nation's enemy?'_

"My cousin was what one were to call a genius. He was very intelligent and strategic with battle strategies and also very powerful and strong. He helped me train when I was younger but my father always used to tell me that I would never be able to execute the Hyuga moves like Hanabi or my cousin Neji. But Neji was very close to me and was like a big brother, I still see him as a big brother even though he is no longer with me. You sh-should know th-that because my fam-family clan is royalty we are often attacked, threatened, kidnapped and killed. Neji was taken prisoner during a battle that he was involved in. I was very surprised because I al-always thought that he could never be harmed or beaten. But naturally every person has their weakness and for my brother his weakness was something that cost him his life. Or so I was told."

Sasuke moved so that he was lying on his side watching her as she spoke. His arm rested on the ground to support his head.

"Most people would think th-that being rich and being born into royalty is the most wonderful thing in the world. But, I-I would rather be, as my father says, a peasant. I don't like to hurt a person, that is my weakness, but if you want to survive in this world you cannot afford to have any weak points in your emotions, ability or thoughts. You have to be a rock or an emotionless thing that finds no joy or feeling in life. I don't want to be like that." She looked up towards the sky as she thought of all those times that she was called weak and meaningless.

"So, I am v-very grateful for you kidnapping me. Even though I know that at the end of this journey, or maybe even during it, I will be dead, I am still very grateful because I know that I will not die by the hands of someone who I was supposed to p-protect. If I were to be assassinated by someone from my own country I would feel betrayed. I have grown very fond of my country and was wishing that perhaps one day I would be able to rule and be a good queen. I know that will never happen but I would have loved it. I had many plans as well of what I w-would do." She smiled at the Uchiha listening intently to her little tale.

"I was going to make a-alliances with a neighbouring country called Suna. They are very strong and quite nice people to talk to, very friendly. I was then, once I had an alliance with Suna, if it was p-possible to make a connection with Konoha. My m-mother was born in Konoha that is why I would have liked to be on at least good terms with them. But I don't think any of that will be happening considering the ci-circumstances." She gave a small giggle with her eyes twinkling.

"But I don't think I would have been able to rule. There has never been a queen to rule my land. I did hear my father talking to a man a few days ago. He was going to marry me off to another country so that it would be considered a peace treaty. I think that would have only happened if the assassination went wrong." There was silence as they stared at each other. The Uchiha wondering why, of all people, she was opening up to him. Maybe it was because she had a devious plan to escape or something.

"I'm s-sorry if I'm boring y-you. It's just that… I've never had a friend, besides Midnight, to talk to. Not that I consider you as a friend. You ma-may think that because I'm rich and I'm classed as royalty that I would have countless friends but in reality I've never even been able to walk around the markets. I've never left the castle except for today to be honest. I was taught by numerous tutors but most declined only because Midnight would lay or play while I was taught. I wonder why people are so scared of snakes. They only attack if their starved or defending themselves… Hmm, it's a mystery." She stopped to think over her little mystery before continuing.

"I'm happy that you kidnapped me because now I will be able to have a glimpse of what the real world is like. I've always wondered what Konoha would look like instead of painting an image in my mind from what people told me. Ah! Is it true that they have a huge mountain with all of their leaders faces engraved in it?" She asked while sitting on her knees and leaning over in anticipation. He looked at her excited face and happy smile before nodding his head. His eyebrows scrunched in and his eyes narrowed as he still tried to figure out what her motive was.

"Ahh~ I'd love to see that! And what about the Hokage? That's what you call your leader isn't it? Is it really a female who leads your village? Ahh~ I'd love to be like her. My m-mother told me that she was so strong and beautiful! Apparently she's a legend along with two other warriors much like her but one turned against the village to pursue evil deeds. Hmm, I don't think that was right though he seemed really nice to me. I think his name was Orochi I'm not really sure but out of the three he was my favourite because he also likes snakes!" she giggled again then leaned back against the tree taking a big deep breath.

'_She's like a fucking female version of the Idiot. Just a little less hyper.'_

"Ah, I-I'm s-sorry I get a little excited when I talk about the L-Legends."

"Hn." He stated but groaned when he felt a stabbing pain shoot through his lungs and throat.

"I told you n-not to use-" she was cut off when he glared at her. His gaze felt like molten lava being directed at her. She blushed lightly as she turned her head to avert her eyes from his scorching gaze.

The silence dragged on. The last little flame that kept the camp lit died out with a sharp lash of wind. Darkness fell over the four teens. Kiba and Naruto had already fallen asleep long before the girl began to talk.

"I'm…" He felt the pain die slowly as he tried to speak. There was still pain as he swallowed and tried again. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He stated and let his gaze soften. He, even in the dark, could see that her blush was bright on her pale skin.

"Sorry, I-I-I should have int-introduced myself earlier. My name is Hyuga H-Hinata." She smiled down at him.

"Hn, nice to be your kidnapper H-Hinata." He mocked with a slight smirk on his face and purposely saying her name the same way she did; with a slight stutter.

"N-N-Nice t-t-to be your captive S-S-Sasuke." She may have been a very shy girl but she could also play at his little game.

_A/N: Sorry if it was really boring but hopefully it will get better as the chapters progress. Well I hope you dudes out there like it. Please review (Good or bad comments, both are welcome) and thank you for reading the very first chapter of __**Dancing with Snakes**__! Hope you enjoyed it! ^.^_


End file.
